When Rachel Quit Glee
by Stargirl888
Summary: Faberrittana, see how her girlfriends react when Rachel quits Glee  Set in Episode 105 . One-Shot. T to be safe, and mild language


**Okay, so this is nothing fantastic, but it's my first attempt at a Faberrittana fic. It's set in Episode 5 (When April Rhodes joins Glee), so I guess small spoiler for that episode, but nothing major. I was just watching the episode and thought that Q, S and B seemed a little too upset over Rachel quitting in the apology scene before the second act, so this is my take on what was actually going on. Oh, and I'm choosing to ignore 'Glee Clubs first scandal' ;) **

**So, here goes nothing...**

"What the hell Rach?" Santana demanded the moment the four of them were alone together. She, Quinn and Brittany had been trying to corner Rachel all day since they found out she had been cast in the new school musical but she had been dodging them, knowing full well that they were pissed at her, or more specifically Santana and Quinn were pissed, Brittany was upset, while still mildly annoyed.

"We finally find something the four of us can do to spend time together at school without drawing attention to ourselves you just up and quit?" Santana continued, raising her voice until Quinn had to shush her for fear of being overheard.

"I'm sorry you guys, really, but I have to do what's best for my career, Mr Shue just doesn't know how to use someone with my talents effectively."

"And what about the three of us? Joining Glee was your idea, and it took us weeks to come up with an excuse to join, we're just lucky Quinn's willing to keep up her charade with Finn." Santana continued to shout. "We risked permanent damage to our reputations for you."

"I know and I appreciate that, but my reason for joining Glee was different to yours. Can't you see why I have to quit?" Rachel looked to Quinn for support but Quinn just shook her head,

"No, no, I agree with S on this one, it's not fair for you to just quit on us like that, you should have at least spoken to us first, and worse still is we're now stuck in Glee because people would find it suspicious if we left because you did." Though honestly, all three Cheerio's enjoyed Glee immensely, but none of them were willing to admit it, except Brittany, and besides, it wasn't the same without Rachel there bossing everyone around.

"Can't you do both?" Brittany suggested. Rachel's face softened, Brit always tried to find amiable solutions for everyone.

"No," she replied in a slightly calmer tone "It wouldn't be fair to either performance. I have to use all my spare time preparing for my new role and I can't do that if I have to worry about Glee as well."

"So you just abandon us to the Gleeks?" Quinn asked disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do what's right for me." With that Santana threw up her arms in disgust and stormed out, followed by Quinn who gave Rach a cold stare, and Brittany who's gaze was softer, though still irritated.

The next few days were strained between the quartet since none of them had officially broken it off with Rach but at the same time it seemed wrong to go on as though nothing had happened. Rachel made several attempts to talk to them but Santana and Quinn just ignored her and her one attempt to talk to Brittany had just left her feeling even more guilty than before about hurting them, and Brittany hadn't spoken even ten words.

Finn's friendship was a godsend though and she took to spending more time with him, if only to distract herself from what was going on with the girls.

She knew that New Directions first public performance was coming up soon and it didn't sit right with her that she'd be excluded, it was something she was looking forward to experiencing with her girls, but like a shark who can smell one drop of blood in 1000 drops of water, Sue Sylvester could sense Rachel wavering before the thought of backing down and returning to Glee was even fully formed, so she offered Rachel the thing she would never be able to turn down; complete creative control of the musical, it didn't stop the sting she felt every time she saw April walking down the corridors, or Quinn, Santana and Brittany, but it still helped a little.

The day of the performance dawned and Rachel promised herself she would not go watch, she would not torment herself with the sight of what she was missing, but when the curtains opened she was there, watching in the back as her girls danced around in cowboy hats which, she had to admit, they looked incredibly hot in, and she knew she had to fix this, both with them and the other Glee kids.

Heading to the changing choir room, where she knew they'd all be preparing for their second act she hesitated outside when she heard Mr Schuester talking to them.

"...you don't need her to be great."

"But we need her for the second act." Mercedes pointed out

"I'll just have to go out there and tell them we had to cut the show short. Guys, you were great, don't worry, there will be other performances"

She had planned to just beg forgiveness and wish them luck for the second act but when Rachel heard this she was swept by a wave of remorse – it wasn't fair on them that they had to miss out because she messed up, so, taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room.

"Excuse me?" she interrupted, noting the glares she received "I think I might have a solution. In show business when a star can't perform her understudy steps in. I'd be happy to go on for April if you'd let me."

"Since when are you willing to be an understudy?" Mercedes asked, tearing Rachels attention away from the cold eyes of her girlfriends.

"Since I quit the play."

"Really, why?" This time it was Kurt who posed the question but her answer was directed at the three girls for whom she was willing to sacrifice her dream for.

"Because being a star didn't make me feel as special as being your friend. If I let you down when you needed me the most, I'd never forgive myself." Quinn, Santana and Brit still looked unimpressed, so she tried again. "I know all the words to the song."

"You don't know all the choreography." Quinn replied while Santana made a fake apologetic grimace, and Rachel knew it would take more than a few heartfelt words to gain their forgiveness. To her surprise, it was Finn who stepped in.

"Then we're going to have to give her a lot of help out there." All three girls sent him annoyed glances but knew they'd never win protesting against the golden boy, so they held their peace.

After the performance the four of them hung back after everyone else left.

"You know you can't just come back, say you've changed your mind and expect all to be forgiven." Santana said as she finished packing away her costume.

"I know," Rachel admitted "but I had to start somewhere."

"How do we know you won't just quit again the next time something better comes up?" Quinn added.

"Because I discovered something through all this:" she took a deep breath, prepared to bare her soul "as much as I want to be a star, and pursue my dreams, I want to be with you three more."

This got an 'Awww' and a hug out of Brittany and even the other two's expressions softened and after a second they too came to join them. It wasn't complete forgiveness but it was a start.

"I hope you know you have a lot of making up to do." Santana warned in a lustful tone when they broke apart.

"Well I guess I had better start then." Rachel replied, capturing the Latina's lips with her own.

**Yeah, so nothing fantastic, but I'm trying to improve on my writing by expanding out of the Twilight Fandom, so please review and let me know your thoughts/ tips for improvement! **

**Oh, and I'd like to know your guesses on what Brittany said to Rachel were that made her feel worse – remember it was under ten words. (I'll let you know what I believe them to be in my reply to your review, so please be sure to log in before reviewing if you want to know). **


End file.
